Love Is Loud Sometimes
At the Loud House, Lynn was running in the backyard kicking a soccer ball. Lynn Sr. was trying to chase her. Lynn Sr.: (pants) Slow down Lynn Junior! Lynn: (giggles) Catch me if you can! Lynn Sr.: Your old man hasn't done this in ages! Lynn: Come on, we do this all the time! (Lynn kicks the ball as it suddenly bounces off a tree and smashes a window) Lynn: (gasps) Oh shoot! Lynn Sr.: No problem, we can fix it. (Rita suddenly peeks her head out another window and notices the damage) Rita: (gasps) What happened out here?! Lynn: (laughs nervously) I accidentally kicked a ball into it. Rita: (angry) Lynn Loud Junior! Lynn Sr.: Oh come on honey, she didn't mean it. Rita: It doesn't matter, she shouldn't have been so reckless! Lynn Sr.: We can fix it, no big deal. Rita: Oh come on Lynn, stop trying to be soft. How is Lynn supposed to learn from this if you don't properly scorn her? Lynn Sr.: (shrugs) Because it was an accident? Rita: (facepalms) You gotta be kidding me... Lynn Sr.: What?! Rita: (annoyed) How is she supposed to learn this the next time?! If you tried to raise her properly, she wouldn't be like this! Lynn Sr.: (annoyed) Hey, I've done a good job being a father! Rita: (annoyed) Not at the moment you're not! (Lynn slowly walks away from the two parents with a worried look) THE NEXT DAY (Rita and Lynn Sr. were sitting on the table doing their work) Rita: Hey honey, can you take a quick look through my book to see if it's good enough? Lynn Sr.: Sure. (Rita hands Lynn Sr. her book, then she briefly turns to her notes) Rita: So, what's for dinner tonight? (She then notices Lynn Sr. had fallen asleep) Rita: (confused) Lynn? (snaps her fingers) Lynn Sr.: (snaps awake) Huh?! Rita: Why did you fall asleep? Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah, your story was a little trite. Rita: (gasps) Trite? Why? Lynn Sr.: It's just, dumb. Rita: (slightly annoyed) Well could you at least be a little more constructive? Lynn Sr.: How? I don't even read books! Rita: (groans) Lynn! Why even judge something if you can't even say what's wrong with it?! Lynn Sr.: Aww, what's the matter? Rita Loud can't handle criticism? Rita: (annoyed) I can so, but you're not being constructive! (Leni was in the kitchen making a smoothie, when she overheard Lynn Sr. and Rita) Lynn Sr.: (annoyed) Well point is, I don't like it! So take that! Rita: (annoyed) Oh yeah, you know what else I don't like?! Your cowbell performance! Lynn Sr.: (gasps loudly) HOW, DARE, YOU. (Leni gets nervous, so she steps away. Later that night, all the siblings were at the dinner table waiting for their food) Lana: Hey Dad, is that chicken ready yet? Lynn Sr.: Almost sweetie. I just need to add the final touches, as he's spreading barbecue sauce on it! Lynn: Well let's hope it's soon, I'm starving! Lori: Hold your horses you two. Dad is moving as fast as he can. Lincoln: Gotta always count on the chef to deliver a good meal. Lisa: This coming from the sibling that demanded to order pizza instead of- Lincoln: (annoyed) Lisa, don't bring that up! Lynn Sr.: Okay everyone, it's time to eat. (Lynn Sr. brings out the dinner, and sets it in the middle of the table) Lynn: Finally! Lucy: Yay. Leni: That smells good. (Everyone gets some chicken, and they start to eat) Rita: Hmm, honey are you sure you cooked actual chicken for this? Lynn Sr.: Not this again. Why have you been putting down my cooking lately? Rita: I'm just saying, has something happened with the way you cook? Because it just doesn't seem to taste the same as last time. Lynn Sr.: What do you mean? Rita: It doesn't taste quite as... fresh. Leni: It tastes fine to me. Luna: Same here dude. Lana: Chicken is chicken. Lisa: Anything is anything really. Rita: I'm sorry but it just doesn't taste the same to me. Maybe it's my taste, but I just can't feel that 'Lynn-sanity' anymore. Lynn Sr.: I can't believe you've become such a food critic! I've never known you to be picky when it comes to food! Rita: (scroffs) Well sorry for telling you this so you can at least try to make it better! Lynn Sr.: Like I need criticism from the one with no imagination. Have you seen how trite your mother's books are?! Rita: (gasps) Don't you dare, I worked for hours on those books! Lincoln: Whoa, whoa, guys, calm down... Lynn Sr.: That last story you showed me was so predictable, I passed out from boredom! Rita: Well then how about you try being constructive then?! Leni: Mom, dad, let's just enjoy dinner. Lola: Daddy's food is quite scrumptious, and mommy comes up with some nice story ideas. Let us please stop this pointless bickering, and just enjoy dinner. Rita: (angry) I suppose I'm not shocked you can't always be perfect with cooking, especially since it's coming from a man who fell in love with a new VAN! Lynn Sr.: (gasps) Look who's talking Mrs. I need some time away, so I'll purposely cause trouble to do community service! Rita: (angry) You know what?! I think I've lost my appetite! Lynn Sr.: (angry) Fine, I'll just go and eat this in my room! Rita: (angry) OUR room you dunce! (Lynn Sr. growls in anger, then he storms upstairs while Rita storms into her room. The siblings all looked at each other with shocked looks) Luan: (wide eyed) Well that got really heated. Leni: Has anyone noticed that Mom and Dad have been arguing a lot lately? Lincoln: Yeah, this is starting to worry me. Lori: I agree Lincoln. They've literally been at each other for months, and I fear it could lead to a... I can't say it. Lincoln: What? What?! Lori: (gulps) A divorce. (All the siblings gasp) Luna: Don't even imply that dude! Don't you know what would happen if they got a divorce? Lola We'd all have to split up, and wouldn't live together anymore! Leni: I could never live without all of you! It would totes break my heart! Lucy: Sigh, that's more chilling than anything I could've imagined. Lily: Poo Poo! Luna: We got to do something! I could never live without all of you in my life! Lana: What can we do? Lisa: Well simply doing the act of convincing them not to do it would make the possibility of a divorce more common to occur. Lola: We need to get them to remember what they love about each other! Lincoln: I've got it! We should set up a romantic evening similar to their first date, and we could prepare everything! Luan: (smiles) Oooh, that sounds good! Luna: We've got this dudes. I'll provide the music and decor. Lincoln: Lori, you should be the waiter. Lori: Don't you mean waitress? Lincoln: (blushes) Right, sorry. Lynn: Oh Lincoln, you should cook the food! Lincoln: Really? Lynn: Yeah, you cooked on those nights when Dad was sick, remember? Lincoln: Oh that's right! Good idea. Leni: I'll help Linky. Lola: I'll help with the decor! A romantic evening requires more than rock music, and British aesthetic. Lana: Lucy, can you work on a romantic poem? Lucy: I'll try. Luna: Alright! When are we going to set up this evening? Lincoln: Let's try it tomorrow night, I'm sure Mom and Dad are a bit heated at the moment. Lori: Let's do this everyone, and let's make this one count! Siblings: Yeah! (All the siblings give each other a high five) THE NEXT DAY (The siblings are in the kitchen setting up the evening. Lori and Lola were setting up the table, while Luan and Lucy were setting up the candles and decorations) Luna: I'm all set up to play some wicked jams. Is that poem of yours ready Lucy? Lucy: I've got it ready. Lincoln: Look, Dad's coming home from work! Everybody get ready! Leni: Where's Mom? Lisa: She's been in her living enclosure all day ever since she came home. I'm guessing it was because of the argument last night. But I managed to keep Lily in there to keep her company while we were doing this. Luna: Nice going Lisa. Lana: Let's do this! Lucy: Here's hoping for the best. (Lynn Sr. walks inside looking tired) Lynn Sr.: (sighs) Kids? I'm home! Why is it so dark in here? (Leni goes into Rita's room and brings her out) Rita: What's going on out here? Leni: You'll see Mom. Come on! (Lynn Sr. and Rita walk in front of the dining room and notice the setting) Lynn Sr.: (confused) Uhh, is there some special event going on? Rita: (confused) Someone's birthday we missed out on? Leni: (smiles) It's for you two! Lynn Sr. and Rita: Us? Lori: It's a romantic evening inspired by the very first date you two ever had. (Lori brings the two parents over to the table) Leni: We've made your favorite foods. Luna: I'll be playing some wicked jams! (strums her guitar) Lucy: And while you're waiting, I've prepared a poem. (pulls out her sheets) You are both special in every way, encouraging me more and more each passing day. You both are the reason why I'm so strong, with you two at the helm, not a thing could go wrong. You've both helped me through many trials and tribulations, you've made things better in every situation. Thank you both for always being there, and showing me that you truly care. Words could never explain how I feel about you, but I hope you know that I truly love you two. (Lynn Sr. suddenly bursts into tears) Lynn Sr.: (inhales) That was BEAUTIFUL!! (continues crying) Rita: (smiles) That was so lovely sweetie. Lucy: Thank you for your compliments. (bows down and walks away) (Luna starts playing music) Lori: We hope you enjoy your dinner. (The siblings back away as the parents sit together at the table) Rita: (sighs of relief) This is such a nice night. Lynn Sr.: Yes it is honey. (The two of them were sitting happily, as the night was going great) Lori: I knew this would work. Leni: It's so romantic. Lori: Once Lincoln's done with the food, it'll be smoothe sailing from here. Lynn: Where is it? I thought it would be here by now. Leni: Linky! Could you please bring out the food? (In the kitchen, Lincoln was trying to finish up the cooking) Lincoln: Hang on guys! (struggles) Come on you stupid oven, turn off! (Lincoln's elbow knocks off the frying pan, and it lands on his foot) Lincoln: Ow! Leni, help me! Leni: (gasps) Lincoln are you okay?! Lincoln: No, I hurt myself! (Suddenly, the oven starts to overheat and blows open) Lori: Lincoln! What did you do?! Luna: You were supposed to prepare their romantic dinner, not turn it into a war zone dude! Lincoln: (worried) I'm sorry, it was acting weird! Lynn: (groans) Great going Stinkoln! Lincoln: (annoyed) Stop calling me Stinkoln! Lola: You were the one who suggested he should prepare dinner in the first place Lynn! Lynn: (annoyed) Oh shut up Lola! Lola: (gasps) How dare you, you ruffian! Luna: (annoyed) Like you could have done any better Lynn! Lori: (annoyed) Maybe it was Leni's fault! Her incompetence probably messed up Lincoln's cooking! (Leni gasps) Lincoln: (annoyed) Stop being so mean! (The siblings continued to argue, then a fight breaks out. The parents storm in the kitchen) Rita: ENOUGH! (The siblings stop fighting and look up at their parents) Leni: We're sorry. We just wanted to set up a perfect evening for you two. Lynn Sr.: We understand that sweetheart, but this isn't the way to do so. Rita: (to Lynn Sr.) No, you need to be more firm with them. Lynn Sr.: (sarcastically) Sorry for attempting to discipline my own children. Rita: (annoyed) Hello?! We're both trying, and this is not how you do it! Why do you always have to make me be the bad guy?! Lynn Sr.: (annoyed) You're with them longer than I am most of the time, and I haven't seen you do any better with preventing wild behavior! Maybe it's you who's the incompetent one! Luna: Come on you two. We'll just clean this up, and we can start over! Rita: (angry) This coming from the same man who not only still has all of his childish ties, but attempted to leave his DAUGHTER with his neighbour just so you could go to some stupid cowbell thing! Lynn Sr.: (gasps) Did you just disgrace the cowbell tradition?! I've been apart of that for years!! Rita: (angry) Too bad, I just did! Lynn Sr.: (angry) And I told you to stop insulting my ties! Maybe if you stopped with your trite, mediocre stories, you could help to discipline them better when I'm at work!! Rita: (angry) Too bad a mother has to do more crap around here than you!! (The siblings slowly step out of the kitchen) Lynn Sr.: (angry) I've done the best I could to help raise our children, and you can't give me any credit?! I think you're where some of our kids get their stubborn behavior from! If you do so much, that should be reflected in how our kids behave! Rita: (angry) You act reckless with the kids all the time, don't give me that kind of crud! And may I remind you that because of your parenting, our bank accounts have been draining thanks to the damage the kids cause! Lynn Sr.: (angry) Oh yeah, when?! Rita: (angry) Don't even get me started on 'Take Your Daughter to Work' day, or the countless times you try to give other drivers a hard time with Lynn Junior by your side! I think the real subborn parent is you Lynn Loud! Lynn Sr.: (angry) Oh, and you started 'Bring Your Son to Work' day! I didn't know how hypocritical you can be! Rita: (angry) You have no right to call me a hypocrite when I was at least able to keep Lincoln calm and collected while he was with me! Lynn Sr.: (angry) Well, you never told me that! Rita: (angry) I did now, happy?! Lynn Sr.: (angry) I am happy, because I'm done with this evening! Rita: (angry) Me too! (Lynn Sr. and Rita storm off while the siblings look even more worried) Leni: What have we done you guys? Luna: All we wanted was to give them a romantic evening, and we blew it big time dudes. Lynn: It's all Lincoln's fault, if he didn't screw up on the food this wouldn't have happened! Lincoln: You WANTED me to cook it you idiot! Lori: (groans) ENOUGH! This is the reason the night got ruined! Lola: We have to fix this. Lana: Do you think we can guys? Lisa: I usually like to see the positive outcome of this scenario, (sighs) but I'm worried that there's no hope left. Leni: Don't say that Lisa. There's always hope. Lincoln: We'll just have to wait and see what they do. SIX WEEKS LATER (The siblings were all in Lori and Leni's room looking worried) Lori: (sighs) Well everyone, it's been six weeks now. Leni: Why can't we remain hopeful? Maybe they decided not to get a divorce. Lisa: Leni, a divorce doesn't simply take a day to do. Lola: Still, maybe they made up! Lincoln: After what happened that night? I'm not sure guys... Lynn: (sighs) This has given me so many migraines. Lucy: (shaking) Even I'm filled with fear, more than I thought. Rita: Kids! Can you come downstairs for a moment? It's important! Lori: Oh no... Leni: Do you think they made up? Lori: I hope. (The kids walk downstairs and sit on the couch) Rita: (sighs) Your father and I have made a decision. We've been going over it this morning, and I think we should tell you. Leni: You've made up! Yay!! (claps her hands) Rita: Uhh, it's not quite like that sweetie. (The kids started to look worried) Lori: Is everything going to be okay? Lynn Sr.: I'm afraid not honey. Rita: (breathes) We're getting a divorce. (The kids all gasped really loudly) Lola: No! We'll improve our behavior! Luna: We didn't mean to ruin last night! We'll try harder! Lynn Sr.: It's not that, we just feel like our different behaviors are making things complicated for everyone. Rita: We feel like each of us isn't doing a good job at parenting. Lynn Sr.: Down to the fact we have a low budget because of things we've done. Luna: (gulps) A- a lot I bet. Lincoln: B-but what will happen to us?! Lynn Sr.: Well, some of you will have to go live with your mother, and some of you are staying here with me. Lincoln: (upset) But I don't wanna leave any of my sisters! Leni: I can't imagine living without some of you guys! Luna: This family is made to always be together! I can't stand to be part of a broken family! Leni: Some of us are going to be broken? Lori: It's an expression Leni. She means that by half of us splitting up, it would feel broken, not that we'd be literally broken. Leni: Oh... Lynn: This isn't fair, can't we do anything about this? Rita: I'm sorry, but that's our final decision. (The siblings all look down sadly) Lynn Sr.: Don't be so sad kids, it's not like we won't see each other again. Rita: That's right, you can always organize times to catch up with each other. Lola: What do we do now? Lynn Sr.: We'll have all of you write your names on pieces of paper, and your mother and I will takes turns picking them from the hat. Does that sound fair everyone? (The siblings slowly nod. They start writing their names on a piece of paper) Rita: Thank you, we'll let you know who we picked. (The siblings go upstairs and into Lori and Leni's room) Lola: (voice breaking) I can't believe this is happening! Luna: (upset) Not only are we going to split up, but half of us will also be moving to another house! Bogus dudes! Lincoln: (upset) I don't want to leave half of you guys! I love you all! Luna: (upset) I love you too baby bro! Lori: (upset) We all love each other! Lana: I can't stomach the idea to be apart from half of you! Lola: (upset) Oh Lana, I hope we aren't split apart! You're my twin sister! (hugs Lana tightly) Lori: I hope we're not split apart Leni! I'll literally have no one else to relate to! Leni: (upset) I would like, hate that so much! Lynn Sr.: Kids! It's all been decided. You can come down now. (The siblings all gulp nervously. They go downstairs) Rita: Alright... Here we go. (pulls out her cards) Leni, Lana, Lola, Lily, and Lincoln are coming with me. Lynn Sr.: The rest of you will all stay here with me. Lori: (gasps) No way! I can't be separated from Leni! (Luna suddenly pulls Lincoln close to her) Luna: (upset) No!! Dad, you can't keep me away from my baby bro! You made me his guardian, I can't leave him! Lynn Sr.: I'm sorry honey, but we all agreed to this, and you ended up with me. Luna: (voice breaking) Please!! Lynn Sr.: I'm sorry, but we can't go back on it now. (Luna begins to cry as Lincoln tries to comfort her) Lincoln: (upset) Luna, don't cry! I'll still love you no matter what! (Lori hugs Leni tightly as she starts to cry too) Lori: (crying) I can't believe you're leaving me Leni!! Leni: (crying) I'll miss you so much Lori! Lisa: This is insane, is this what you guys wanted?! To see your own children seperated from each other?! Lana: I agree! All the siblings: YEAH! Rita: (upset) Well, it's not like you're not going to see each other again. Lynn Sr.: We all agreed to this, so we all have to deal with it. Rita: It's not just hard for you kids, we feel just as upset as you. Lori: There's no going back now you guys. We agreed to do it this way, and we have to accept it. Leni: How long do we have? Rita: We're packing up and moving in three weeks. Lynn Sr.: Your mother has already located a nice house for her side of the family to move into. Rita: And it's not too far away from here, so you kids can still see each other at the park. Lori: Well, I guess that makes things a little better... Luna: Well dudes, let's make the best of the little time we have left. Lincoln: Agreed. THE NEXT DAY (Lori was at the school cafeteria and sits at a table. Eventually, Becky and Carol noticed her and went to sit with her) Lori: (in a low, monotone voice) Hey guys. Becky: Lori? Why do you look so down in the dumps? Carol: Yeah, you look like I beat you at a contest again. (Becky turns to Carol looking annoyed) Carol: Sorry. Lori: My parents got a divorce, and my mom, along with half my siblings will be moving out soon. Becky: (gasps) That's terrible! Carol: That must be really hard for you. Lori: You literally have no idea. Becky: Don't worry Lori, (puts her hand on Lori's shoulder) we're here for you. Lori: Thanks you two. (Lori opens her arms, and the two sit closer to hug her. It then cuts to Lincoln and Leni walking together at the mall) Leni: (sighs) This is gonna be really hard Lincoln, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it. Lincoln: Me neither. Leni: I know we're still going to be together Linky, but... (sniffs) but.... (Leni breaks down, and starts crying) Lincoln: (worried) Aw come on Leni, not in public! (A little mile away, a teenage boy notices Leni crying. It turned out to be her boyfriend, Rodney) Rodney: Lincoln? Leni? What's going on here? Leni: (crying) I j-just can't cope with this for long!! Lincoln: (worried) Come on Leni, please calm down! Rodney: What's going on Leni? Leni: (crying) I don't want to talk about it!! Rodney: It's okay Leni. I'm here for you. (Rodney gently hugs Leni as she begins to calm down) Leni: (sniffs) T-thanks Rodney. Rodney: Of course. Now, why were you crying? Lincoln: Our parents are getting a divorce, and my mom has to move away with me, Leni, and couple of our sisters. Rodney: I'm sorry guys. Why did this happen? Lincoln: They thought each other weren't being a very good parent, and so now we have to split up and work this out. (sighs) I have to say goodbye to half of my sisters, including Luna. Rodney: I'm sorry you two. Is there anything I can do? Lincoln: I think right now we just need some comfort. Rodney: Of course. Both of you are welcome to come to my house if you need someone to be there. In fact, bring the rest of your siblings if they also wish to come over. Leni: (sniffs) That sounds really sweet, thanks Rodney. Rodney: Of course. (Leni hugs Rodney tightly and kisses his cheek) Lincoln: It's great to have a friend like you Rodney. Rodney: Always. (Lincoln and Rodney fist bump, then Rodney's grandparents call him over) Rodney: Sorry guys. I'm with my grandparents, and they want to treat me to lunch. Lincoln: It's okay Rodney, I think we can take care of ourselves. Rodney: I'll see you guys later. Later dear. Leni: (kisses Rodney's lips) Bye sweetie. (Rodney walks away from the two) Lincoln: So what do you want to do now Leni? Leni: Anything but go home, I don't wanna leave just yet! (Leni then notices her other friends sitting at a table) Leni: (gasps) It's my friends! (Her friends, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, and Miguel were sitting at a table drinking smoothies and eating donuts) Fiona: (clears her throat) So, turns out the date went just as smoothly as planned, just as long as my ex doesn't try to ruin it. Miguel: Eh, men usually try to forget about. Too bad that they just end up crying their eyes out over totally losing someone they loved. Jackie: (smiles) If you two get together, that would make you the first non bachelorette in our group! Mandee: (gasps) Hey look! It's Leni! Leni: (smiles) Hey guys! (Leni, Jackie, and Mandee do their kissy greeting, then they notice Lincoln) Mandee: Who's this Leni? Leni: This is my little brother Lincoln. Mandee: (kneels down and smiles) Hi there! Nice to meet you! Jackie: (kneels down and smiles) You look so cute! Lincoln: (blushes) Leni, help me! Leni: (giggles) Relax Linky, they're just complimenting you! Lincoln: (blushes) You know how nervous I get around older girls! Leni: (giggles) And these are my work friends, Fiona and Miguel. Miguel: Nice to meet you. (fist bumps with Lincoln) Fiona: (glares at Lincoln) I'm pretty sure we've met before. Lincoln: (laughs nervously) I can't even remember. (It cuts to a little later, when Leni and Lincoln were eating the donuts with their friends) Fiona: Man, it sucks to see this happening to you Leni. Leni: (sighs) Yeah, I hope it doesn't last forever. Jackie: At least it's not the last time you'll see each other again. Lincoln: It won't be! Mom's moving a little further away, and we can still see each other at the park. Mandee: That's awesome! Miguel: Man, is that ALWAYS the place for everyone to meet? (The others laugh) Jackie: Well if you need anything Leni, we'll be here for you. Leni: (smiles) Thanks guys. (Lincoln and Leni continue to eat some donuts. Then it cuts to Sophia, Maria, and Zoe gasping at the front door where Luna was) Sophia: (gasps) What?! Maria: (shows up) A divorce?! Zoe: (shows up) That's so sad! Luna: Tell me about it dudes. My mom and half of my siblings are moving to another house, and I won't be living with my little bro anymore. Zoe: (upset) That's terrible, you love Linky so much! Luna: I can't live without my bro. Sophia: T-this is... so shocking. You're not at the same place we've been for a long time! Maria: It's gonna be so weird without Lincoln. Luna: Yes it will be dudes. Zoe: (sniffs) You're gonna make me cry! Maria: Oh come on Zoe, it's not going to be so terrible. You act like we're never gonna see Luna again. Luna: I'm sorry dudes. I didn't mean to make your birthday so depressing Zoe. I still got you something though. (Luna pulls out her present for Zoe) Zoe: Oh, what is it? (starts unwrapping it) Luna: You're going to love it dude. Zoe: (gasps) An Ace Savvy statuette! Maria: Whoa, those are super rare! Sophia: How the heck did you get one? Luna: Me and Chunk got to do a gig at a club, and I used the money from that to get you that gift Zoe. Zoe: (smiles and hugs Luna) Thank you thank you thank you! Luna: (smiles) Happy Birthday! (Later on, Luna was sitting in the garage again, only this time Sam was with her and they were both playing music) Sam: That sucks how your parents are getting a divorce Luna. Luna: I know. I know. I have to deal with it, but I just can't. Sam: I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. Luna: Your company is all I need right now dude. (Luna hugs Sam) Sam: I'll always be here for you. THREE WEEKS LATER (Rita pulls up a new car in the driveway) Rita: Hey kids, I got a new car for my side that's moving. (The siblings noticed and looked even worse) Leni: I can't believe we're moving tomorrow. Luna: Me neither dude. Lincoln: (sighs) This is so hard to deal with. Luan: I can't even crack a joke in this situation. Lucy: Sigh. This is far too depressing even for me. Leni: Let's just enjoy our last night together. (The siblings all nod slowly. Later that night, the siblings all decided to hang out together in Lori and Leni's room for the night) Lori: Well everyone, this is the last time we'll all be together under the same roof. Lynn: Is that why you wanted all of us to sleep together in the same room? Lori: That's literally why. Lola: I'm going to miss our little hangouts Lori. Lori: (sadly) Me too Lola. (hugs Lola) Lana. I'll miss playing with all of you guys. Lynn: Me too Lana. Lisa: (sniffs) This house won't be complete without all the Louds. Lincoln: (sighs) I'm gonna miss all of us here together. It's what made the Loud House so magical. My life was amazing because of all of you being apart of it. I couldn't ask for a better family than you guys. But, we'll get through this. This won't be the last time we see each other. Because we're a family, and we won't let that ruin us. I love you guys, and I'll never forget... (sniffs) the memories we had... (After trying to hide it for several weeks, Lincoln finally breaks down into tears and Luna hugs him to try and comfort him) Luna: I'm really gonna miss you too little bro. (Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa all come to Lincoln for a group hug) Lincoln: (sniffs) I love you guys so much! (The rest of the sisters group hug Lincoln) All sisters: (sadly) SO DO WE! (It cuts to the next morning, where Rita's side have all packed their belongings, and are about to get into Rita's new car) Rita: (pants) Alright kids, everything's in the car, and the rest of our stuff is being delievered in the truck. (Half of the siblings face each other) Leni: Well Lori, hopefully we can have a slumber party together this weekend. Lori: We will Leni. Lucy: I hope you'll check my new account on that poems website Lincoln, I hate to lose my best critic. Lincoln: Don't worry Lucy, I'll always check in on you. Luna: No matter how far apart we are, you'll always be my special baby bro. Lincoln: It won't be the same living apart from you Luna. Leni: Are we still on for you and Sam giving me a rock tutorial this Saturday? Luna: You know we are Leni. (And with that, the siblings all hugged each other tightly. Lynn Sr. and Rita then walked up to each other and shaked hands) Rita: Good luck Lynn. Lynn Sr.: You too Rita. (Suddenly, Mr. Grouse showed up) Mr. Grouse: Hey there Louds. I heard some of you were leaving, and I came to say goodbye. Rita: Goodbye? I thought you found us annoying. Mr. Grouse: Eh, I do most of the time. But it's gonna be so hard not listening to most of that racket. But at least, it's made the memories. I'm gonna miss ya Louds. (Mr. Grouse then kneels in front of Lincoln) Mr. Grouse: And I'll especially miss you Lincoln. I'll never forget what you did for me last Christmas. I consider you a friend, and I always will little man. Lincoln: (sniffs) Thank you... (Lincoln and Mr. Grouse share a hug) Mr. Grouse: So long. (The Loud siblings got in the car, and Rita drove off, as both sets of siblings waved goodbye to each other and to Mr. Grouse) Lincoln: I feel so sad... Lola: We all do Lincoln. Leni: Don't worry guys. We'll still get to see our other sisters from time to time, and our new house is just a couple of streets away. Lana: That's true. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, this became an unexpected time for us. It may seem terrible right now, but I'm sure we'll adapt to this, for as long as that may take. (The car continues to drive towards the house) To Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Sr. Category:Episodes focusing on Rita Loud Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes featuring Sophia, Maria and Zoe Category:Crossovers